


Frost to the heart

by Hellangelofdeath



Series: Frost to the Heart [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: (possibly), Abandonment Issues, Abuse, Angst, Assault, Bullying, Eating Disorder, Insomnia, Past Abuse, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Starvation, Touch-Starved, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellangelofdeath/pseuds/Hellangelofdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spend so much time alone you start hate people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frost to the heart

You learn not to trust people/ or other spirits for that matter when you are left to wonder the earth invisible, only been seen by other sprits when you do something that was beyond your control such as having to let out anger when the other sprits have abused you to the point where you can no longer feel your own body, this has been the blizzard of 68 that bunny had then assaulted him making, him fall asleep for almost a month in the snow.

 

The only thing that made the humans notice that he was there was when their children got sick or injured from his snow days. He had been broken and cracked when he had been chosen to be a guardian. That had been part of the reason why he had refused the offer in the first place because he knew in the end he was going to mess everything up and make everyone hate him. The destruction of the eggs had been his fault, it had never been pitch’s it was always his fault.

 

After the defeat of pitch he expected to be pushed to the side again and seen as a insult to the order of the guardians, he had no home his own even the lake has no place for him anymore. He had been surprised when he was asked if he had any where to go, he had wanted to lie and say that they was somewhere that he could escape to when his powers became too strong to control. But he could not admit it to anyone he had become so used to be seen as a outcast that it almost made him panic and say that yes he had a place to stay. Then he got the offer to be able to have a home in North’s house it had made him want to run and hug the older man but then he remembered that he does not know how to. The only person that had cared about him before at the pole had been Phil, he had tried to get him food every now and then, since he hardly ate.

 

He was always surprised when the guardians handed him random pieces of food with the comment that he was looking a little on the thinner side. The guardians always sat him down one a week to make sure that he at least eats one meal a week, even if they have to force him to eat something as simple as a piece of meat or fruit. North always makes sure that he slept each night since he noticed that he constantly had dark lines around his eyes.

 

After living with the guardians for over a year he no longer flinched back when people tried to give him a hug. He still flinched slightly when people raised their hands toward him and sometimes he still goes for weeks without sleeping or eating because old habits die hard, the guardians noticed the old habits and tried to stop them before they affected jack in the long run. The guardians knew that they had 300 years to fix but they were making a start now.


End file.
